<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this night is sparkling, don't you let it go by sanj_sanj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027573">this night is sparkling, don't you let it go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj'>sanj_sanj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), or at least a type of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world tilted in front of her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. A single tear slipped out, and Marinette immediately wiped it away, resting her hand on her chest. “I just can’t stop thinking about what’d have happened if I didn’t save him yesterday. I know he was just unconscious, maybe just a minor concussion, but what if he wasn’t? Chat would sacrifice himself any day for me. What he doesn’t understand is that I can’t lose him, Tikki. I need him.” She whispered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wall Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a reverse crush au in which ladynoir likes each other and adrienette are the best of best friends<br/>marinette, adrien, nino, and alya are all in their first year of college<br/>this is a ladynoir july story and will be updating daily! (hopefully)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette walked slowly up the steps to their apartment, dragging her feet behind her. Opening her purse, she turned the key in the lock and watched as Tikki came rushing out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki said worriedly, her big blue eyes bulging and shining with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You were half asleep in all your classes today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m just tired, y’know. It’s just that - that akuma we had yesterday night. I was really worried about Chat. H-He’s just always throwing himself into danger. I mean, I’m always worried about him, but yesterday was a bit m-much.” Marinette took a deep, shuddering breath. </p><p> </p><p>She tried not to think about it too much. She tried not to think of how her kitty had been thrown at a building like a rag doll, or how he had immediately crumpled to the ground. How she had gathered him up in her shaking arms, watching as his eyes slammed shut. She tried not to remember how she had shook him mercilessly, hoping he’d wake up. </p><p> </p><p>The world tilted in front of her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. A single tear slipped out, and Marinette immediately wiped it away, resting her hand on her chest. “I just can’t stop thinking about what’d have happened if I didn’t save him yesterday. I know he was just unconscious, maybe just a minor concussion, but <em> what if he wasn’t </em> ? Chat would sacrifice himself any day for me. What he <em> doesn’t </em> understand is that I can’t lose him, Tikki. I <em> need </em>him.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Marinette ushered a silent Tikki into her purse and stepped into their apartment, locking it behind her. Walking past the kitchen, she dropped her bags on the couch and pasted a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marinette, how was your day?” Alya said cheerfully from the kitchen. After graduating both college and lycee together, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had planned to spend university together as well. The three of them (excluding Adrien because his father wouldn't hear of it) had gotten an apartment to share during their university years. Even though Adrien wasn't living with them, he'd often come over and crash with them after school.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine. I had an afternoon class today, which was great ‘cause I was having trouble falling asleep yesterday. Where’s Nino and Adrien?” Marinette walked over, peering into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien couldn’t come today. Said he had plans with his father or something. As for Nino…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marinette!” Nino said, coming up behind her and tickling her sides. “Missed me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you keep tickling me like that!” She cried, between fits of laughter. “Niiinnooooo, stoooopppp.” </p><p> </p><p>She swatted him away until they ended up on the couch. “Never!” He cried. Marinette smiled, with a dangerous glint in her eyes, and began attacking him until the two of them rolled off the couch, shrieking with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I going to do with you two?” Alya sighed, staring at her two friends who had begun laughing hysterically again. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that, Nino, really. I kinda needed that; today hasn’t been all that great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude, you look really tired. Is everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, totally! I just didn’t sleep well yesterday!” Marinette laughed nervously, hugging her arms to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, girl? Or are you just upset ‘cause Adrien isn’t here today?” Alya snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette groaned. Alya was convinced she was in love with Adrien and was absolutely positive that he returned the feelings. What she didn’t know was that both of them were in love with other people. “How many times do I have to tell you, Al? Adrien and I are just friends. End of story.” She pushed herself up off the floor, holding out a hand to Nino.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to head outside. Need some fresh air, y’know? I’ll be back soon.” Waving goodbye, she raced out of the apartment and down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her purse, Marinette frantically gestured to Tikki. “Tikki, you understand right? I just - just need to see him. Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug rushed over the rooftops, hurrying to their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower. </p><p> </p><p>She was surprised to see Chat Noir waiting for her. He was pacing the tiny ledge, arms crossed over his chest, anxiety written across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Kitty!” Ladybug jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I missed you. You’re here early, is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, everything’s fine. I was just worried about you. You seemed pretty frazzled after yesterday’s battle; are you sure <em> you’re </em>okay?” Chat said, pulling back and resting his hands on her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug relaxed into his touch and smiled. “I’m fine, kitty. Everything’s okay because you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bug.” She smiled wider at the nickname. “You don’t have to pretend like everything is okay when it’s not - you know you can always talk to me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“M’lady, <em> please </em>.” Her last bit of resolve shattered and she collapsed into his arms, sending the both of them crashing to the ground. Wrapping his arms around her, Chat lifted her onto his lap, rubbing her hair soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, i-it’s just yesterday. And the a-akuma we had. Seeing you get h-hurt like that - i-it really hurt. And then you just collapsed on me and you weren’t waking up and - oh, I was so worried because I-I need you, <em> Chaton. </em>I get so tired of seeing you hurt like that because I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I know we’ve been fighting akumas for a while now, I know I’m supposed t-to be a fearless guardian, but I c-can’t stand to see you hurt - I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I really, really hate h-how there’s just all these things I can’t talk to you about or tell you about because of our identities. I know I’m always the one who says no to a reveal, but I <em> hate </em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how hard it was to hide how worried I was yesterday? I wanted you to detransform, check if you were hurt, see if my Miraculous Ladybug actually worked on you. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it today. And maybe, maybe a small part of me was wishing you were there to keep me from spiraling. But i-it’s just not possible because of t-this wall separating us. This wall of things we have to hide from each other to protect our identities. I’m so sorry. I know that probably didn’t make any sense at all, and that I was… I was crying while talking-”</p><p> </p><p>“M’lady. It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay. There’s no need to apologize; I completely understand. I know that it gets rough sometimes - I can definitely name a few times that I’ve wished, wished so hard that you were there. And I know how much stress you’re dealing with - being in college, for one - and especially with being the guardian. It’s okay to be afraid.” Chat looked into her eyes, cupping her face with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how scared I am watching you fight every day.” He whispered. “Just remember, that no matter what, I’ll always be here for you. Always, all right? Come here, baby bug.” Ladybug buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, <em> Chaton. </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazing & In Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posted on day 3 because i combined day 2 and day 3!!<br/>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s not a star. I’m pretty sure that’s a helicopter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“But it’s white</span> <span>and it’s </span><em><span>shimmering</span></em><span>.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette gave him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Helicopters have blinking lights that shine too, y’know. Face it, Adrien, Paris just isn’t the city for stargazing. Not here anyways. Ha, see, I was right - that ‘star’ just moved halfway across the sky.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just imagine that there are stars out there, alright! Anyways, where was I? Right, so a star is actually a black body, meaning that it’s related to a black hole! How cool is that, the brightest and most colorful stars are related to the dark depths of a black hole?” Adrien waved his arms excitedly, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very interesting, Mr. Science Nerd. Can’t believe you’re a physics major who thinks helicopters are stars. Hey, don’t give me those kitten eyes, you deserved that. Why were we talking about stars again? Oh, right, you were telling me about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>very boring </span>
  </em>
  <span>day today.” Marinette stretched out further on the couch, resting her head in Adrien’s lap as she sketched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien let out a deep chuckle and ruffled her hair. “Alright then, how was your day? Better than yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. I feel better after talking to… you know who.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, do you prefer the Blonde Who Must Not Be Named?” She huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of a mouthful, don’t you think?” Adrien smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you are insufferable. And you haven’t even punned since two days ago! What’s up with that, by the way? I have a feeling you were stressed yesterday too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always know how to read my mind, Mari.” He stared away from her, back at the window and the darkening sky. His smile dropped, drained of all emotions. But his eyes swirled with unbridled anxiety, affection, and longing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smiling your model smile again, Adrien. What’s wrong?” Marinette sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, a gentle smile upon her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… worried about her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know who… or the Lady in Red. Because - because she always looks so beautiful in red. Yeah. Anyways, I’m really worried about her. She always seems so stressed and she’s, uh, handling a lot at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about him too. My, uhm, blondie, yeah that’ll do. He’s always throwing himself into danger-dangerous activities. I’m just worried he might get hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’m not completely sure what to do. Maybe if I confront her she’ll feel more comfortable talking to me and that way, relieve some of that stress - but on the other hand, she might get defensive and shut down.” Adrien sighed deeply with a faraway look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, why… why aren’t we talking about them as crushes, or as the people we’re in love with? We’re just giving them crazy names but is that what they really mean to us?” Marinette squeezed his hand softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his hair, fighting the urge to pull at the golden strands. “Do you think we’re in denial? Do you think we’re worried to even voice our feelings? Are… are they not strong enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fiddled with the collar of his shirt absentmindedly. “No. I definitely think they’re strong enough; it’s just… it seems like it’s not worth it, y’know. To voice your feelings, to just reveal the fact that you’re in love with someone. To just openly announce that they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that their safety, their feelings matter to you more than anything, and that you’d happily spend the rest of your life with them if you could. If they’d give you that chance. Revealing something like that could make or break a relationship, and I just think we’re too afraid to even acknowledge that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that - that’s exactly how I feel. I guess we’re in the same boat, huh? For what it’s worth, I’m really glad it’s you. In this boat. With me. I mean, thank you, Marinette. You always seem to know exactly what to say.” He pulled her in and hugged her tight, burying his face into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always make me feel better. I’m really glad to have you as a friend. As my best friend. Thanks for everything.” She whispered softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed like that, just basking in the comfort of being in each other’s arms, until Alya and Nino walked in, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, if those two don’t get married, I will riot.” Alya loudly stage-whispered to Nino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alya, you’re back! Did you bring food? I’m starving.” Marinette mumbled, her cheek still pressed against Adrien’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just spent an hour in traffic. Not that you guys would notice. What have you two been up to while we were gone, hmm?” Alya raised an eyebrow playfully, her lips turned up into a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just talking, Al.” Marinette deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if this little fiasco is over now, I think it’s time for me to head back home. Have a good dinner, Alya, Nino, Marinette.” Adrien piped up, releasing Marinette and walking to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.” Marinette said cheerfully, ignoring the sniggers and snickers from Alya and Nino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t need to walk me out, Mari.” Adrien grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I wanted to do this.” Smiling, she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Love you, Adrien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Mari.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. disguises & banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise i didn't abandon this! my computer broke and i had to spend two days fixing it <br/>but this will most likely be updating daily now! this is day 4 &amp; day 5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette scribbled in her sketchbook as she walked to their apartment. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky looked magical. Dark purple clouds were seeping in and in the distance, the Eiffel Tower was illuminated by bursts of pinks and violets. The picturesque scene had inspired her, and she was frantically putting down ideas before they disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was pretty great, huh, Tikki?” Marinette sighed happily, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. “I finished a couple of sketches and we didn’t even have to stay behind after class this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those sketches were beautiful, Marinette!” Tikki chirped happily from her purse. “I’m sure your professor will love them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tikki.” She smiled, rubbing her kwami’s head affectionately. “How about a midnight snack when we get home? Perhaps some chocolate chip cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki phased out of the purse and nuzzled herself in her chosen’s scarf blissfully. “Mmm, cookies. Thank you, Marinette! But first… isn’t there someone you’d like to meet? I think you deserve a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette slowly smiled, an idea taking root in her mind. “I have an idea for today.” She raced over the concrete, stopping only when she reached a costume store nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling to catch her breath, Marinette bent over, her hands gripping her knees tightly. “Perfect, this store should do.” She opened the door wide and walked over to the Halloween costumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tikki, do you see anything black? Somewhat like a robe… oh, here’s one!” Marinette grabbed two packages of a thin, black, hooded robe. “Ooh, this will be just perfect. I can’t wait to see what Chat thinks.” She quickly paid for the outfits and raced around the corner to an alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise, extra cookies for you later, Tikki!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She transformed into Ladybug and swung away, carrying the packages under her arm. As she jumped over the rooftops gracefully, Ladybug screamed with joy, excited at the prospect of spending the evening with her partner. She couldn’t wait to see his beautiful smile as he leaped over Paris with her, his eyes sparkling against the sunset. Or his warm arms wrapped around her as she swung them off into the distance. Or her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, as he vaulted them up on his baton, high above Paris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excited to see me, m’lady?” Chat purred from behind her, his breath tickling her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug promptly squeaked and fell off the building, closing her eyes tightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt a hand, holding her arm tightly and pulling her back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’lady.  You can open your eyes now.” Ladybug opened an eyelid to peer back at Chat, who was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. Nevertheless, a few giggles escaped and Ladybug pushed his hand away, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He gasped for breath. “It’s just y-you’re always so fearless around akumas - a-and then now you’re closing your eyes, looking scared to death at falling off a building!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the best p-part is - you could have just swung yourself up with your yo-yo.” Chat said, devolving into a fit of hysterical laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, well, I’m sorry if I was startled by you just sneaking up on me like that. I was the one who was supposed to have a surprise for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ladybug huffed and tapped her foot on the concrete impatiently. “Besides… I get w-weird around you sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird? What do you mean weird? I think you’re perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-n-nothing! Perfect? You’re perfect - I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>-fect - no, I meant the sky! Yeah, the sky is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>-fect, don’t you think? Anyways! Here, I have something for you.” Ladybug stammered, her words spiraling just as wildly out of control as her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-did you just pun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I guess I did. Weird. That doesn’t mean I’ll be punning any time in the future! Unless I keep being just as weird around him.” She muttered under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady just punned! This is the happiest day of my life!” Chat picked her up and spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug. She relaxed into his arms as he absentmindedly buried his face into her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug squeaked and pushed herself out of his arms, ignoring the hurt look on her partner’s face. “H-here, I got this for us. So we could explore together today. I was thinking we skip patrol and walk around Paris together. M-maybe we could get some c-croissants or something! And these are disguises, so that we don’t have to have reporters trailing around us all the time! They might not be the best disguises, but y’know, we can just be dorks hanging around Paris in black robes, no one cares.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s perfect! I can’t wait to spend the day with you, m’lady. Wait, is this a Death Eater costume?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter what costume it is? All you have to do is put it on so we can go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but Death Eaters are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>villains</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The bad guys. I can’t be a Death Eater; I don’t wanna be a bad guy. I’d much rather be a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat. It doesn’t matter. We’re just wearing costumes for the fun of it. You’re not a villain.” Ladybug said exasperatingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize there’s a tattoo on the back of these, right? A skull and snake tattoo? If that doesn’t say villain, I don’t know what does.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, the world can know we’re just a couple of dorks. And you might be wearing a villain costume, but you’ll always be my hero. Now, hurry up or I’m leaving without you.” She tore open the package and put on the costume, oblivious to Chat’s lovesick grin behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat hoisted her up on his lap as he prepared to vault them away. Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder and sighed blissfully. “So where to first, my lady?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, croissants sound good right about now, don’t they?” She said from his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To the Dupain-Cheng bakery it is!” Chat cried, ignoring the way Ladybug’s eyes burst open. Bending his baton, he dropped them down rapidly until they landed in front of the bakery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’lady. You can let go now.” He said, laughing at the way her arms had tightened around his neck, as if she was hanging on for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh yeah, sorry. I was distracted and didn’t expect to just fall above Paris like that.” She said sheepishly, jumping away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First the building, now my baton. You’re getting distracted a lot lately. Any reason why?” Chat leaned in, his arms crossed over his chest and a cheeky smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Nothing. Nada. Anyways, croissants? Don’t know why you picked this bakery… of all bakeries.” Ladybug asked nonchalantly, pushing him away with a single finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because! It’s the best bakery in all of Paris, how can you have never been here? My friend Marinette - who is j-just a civilian I’ve saved before - her parents own the bakery. She’s an amazing baker herself. I should know, I’ve, uh, come to this bakery a lot.” Chat said with a dreamy smile on his face. Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was about Marinette… or the pastries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been here before for battles too, I think. Let’s go; I’m starving.” She dragged him away and opened the door, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla. As she heard the little jingle of the door closing behind them, she smiled at the sight of both her parents dancing around each other in the kitchen, baking up a storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and her friends had done a great job furnishing their apartment, and it was definitely cozy and felt intimate. But nothing would ever compare to the bakery, with the rows and rows of mouthwatering pastries and all the family dinners and loving goodnight kisses. Or the hugs after a particularly rough day at home, or getting covered in flour after a baking spree. The group hugs and all of them, working together to finish a last-minute catering order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… she definitely missed home more than she had thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ladybug didn’t have any more time to dwell on her obvious homesickness because as soon as she saw them, Sabine came rushing over to greet them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello, dears! How are you doing today? Can I get you anything?” She asked, her eyes twinkling. “Oh dear, aren’t you Ladybug and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not Ladybug and Chat Noir. We’re Death Eaters, can’t you see?” Chat said grumpily, his ears flattening over his blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From behind him, Ladybug shrugged and mouthed, “Just go with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine smiled, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “Okay, well do you two Death Eaters want anything? We should still have enough in stock for the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take two pain au chocolats and two croissants, please. Thank you so much, Mam- ma’am.” She smiled awkwardly and crossed her arms behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were ready, Chat took the pastries and skipped out of the bakery, waving happily to her parents. Meanwhile, Ladybug stared at the ground shyly and quickly shuffled outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Chat, where to now-” She was cut off when he promptly stuffed a croissant in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow me.” He dragged her by the arm off to the park where she had spent so much of her coll</span>
  <span>ège years. She remembered how excited she had been for her fourteenth birthday party, and all the akuma villains she had battled with Chat, and just coming out to sketch a few nature-inspired designs. Marinette loved university, and living with her best friends, but sometimes she missed being younger and being free and not being so incredibly busy. She missed not feeling like she held the world up on her shoulders and missed not being the guardian of the miraculous. She missed just living at home and enjoying her family’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>homesick today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are. A park bench where we can sit and watch the people go by. Plus, there’s a perfect view of the sky.” Chat said, dragging her down to sit by him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug hummed noncommittally, chewing her croissant. She watched as her partner quickly scarfed down a pain au chocolat and got to work on his croissant. “Kitty, do you want my pain au chocolat too? I’m not that hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed nervously. “I can hear your stomach growling, m’lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I want you to have it; they seem like your favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, really. It’s fine. I’m… not really supposed to be eating so many sweets anyways. Two pastries is more than enough.” Chat decided, finishing off his second pastry and licking his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can see that you’re still hungry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>m’lady. I-I’m kept on a pretty strict diet at home. It’s not too terrible but I don’t want to be eating too much. Can’t gain too much weight.” Chat said, nervously playing with his fingers in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minou…” Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. “Your father obviously doesn’t realize that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>run around Paris for a living besides already going to university and working for him. I mean, I don’t know what you work as or anything… but you’re pretty thin. I’m positive you don’t need to lose any more weight. It’s okay for you to eat a couple of pastries when you’re hungry! Your father shouldn’t be limiting your diet anyways? Is he - does he care? Will he listen if you talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know much about his home life, other than the fact that his mother had disappeared a couple of years ago and ever since, his father had… changed. Chat had never been particularly upset about him, but then again being Chat Noir was his escape from his real life. A sort of way to be himself without being smothered by his responsibilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s why Ladybug loved it whenever he punned, or when he raced across the rooftops with her, laughing. His smile, his laughter, his sweet hugs… it all meant he was happy. His happiness was all she ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being Ladybug was nearly the exact opposite for Marinette. Being Ladybug meant responsibility after responsibility. She and her partner were the ones trusted to save Paris, every time it was threatened - and she couldn’t mess up something like that. It was her lucky charm that saved the day, if she didn’t find a way to use it, or if her magic ladybugs couldn’t fix everything… it’d be all her fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wished… wished she could share her burdens with her kitty, but maybe he was dealing with a little too much of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he probably won’t. My father doesn’t really listen to others, about anything. Talking to him about the diet wouldn’t do anything - he’d just lash out. But it’s okay, y’know - it’s been hard on him after my mom’s disappearance and I don’t blame him for how he acts. I mean, yes, he barely ever talked to me - even when I was in </span>
  <span>coll</span>
  <span>ège. He was just busy, really busy. And there is the fact that he’s still making me live with him, even though I’m in university now, but that’s just him being protective. Right?” Chat pleaded, turning and looking straight into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t know, minou.” She turned away, staring at the darkening sky, still threading her fingers through his hair. “Just because you both lost someone dear to you doesn’t mean he should be completely ignoring you like that. And he isn’t listening to you either - that’s not what a good parent should do. Plus, keeping you away from trying to be an adult - that’s not really coddling - just, again, bad parenting. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be encouraging you and giving you pointers towards buying your own apartment, or getting an internship, or saving money. He’s not really doing you any favors.” Ladybug frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I guess… I’m not really that happy at home. My father never talks to me so I’m almost always just alone in my room. I have my kwami to keep me company, which is honestly such a relief, but it’s still always just so lonely. Which is why I try to spend as little time as possible at home by coming out to patrol more often, or sneaking out to spend time with my friends. It’s not like I can do much else about it, anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… kinda why I love the Dupain-Cheng bakery so much.” He continued. “It’s just such a caring environment, y’know? It feels like home even to someone - someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels at home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh minou… I’m so sorry.” She pulled him into a tight hug and rested her chin on his forehead. “I can’t change your father and I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feel at home around him, but I hope that you know that I’ll always be here for you. I know that in the future, you’ll find yourself at home with someone and everything will be just perfect, okay? It’s… it’s kinda like the weather. The sun will always come back to shine even after a heavy downpour. That’s like super cheesy and probably makes zero sense at all, and I really don’t know why I even said it-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. You always know how to make me feel better.”He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, beginning to purr softly. Pushing her blush aside, she snuggled into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell asleep like that, well after the sky had turned midnight blue and the moonlight illuminated the walkways. Even if her kitty didn’t want to be anything more than friends, she’d always be his anchor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>